LD 1 : La complainte
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Legal Drug 1/2 : Quand la possession d'un bijou, emprunt d'un amour trop fort, vient à perturber la psychométrie et empathie de Kudo. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Lawfull Drugs

Disclamer : Les personnages et les paroles de la chanson (Cora Vaucaire/Jean Renoir) ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : Song-fic

Certain l'on beaucoup attendu, aussi je tiens à m'excuser de ma lenteur. Promis je met plus de promesse de nouvelle fic avant d'être sûre de pouvoir vous les publier dans le mois qui suit lol (gloups, je suis en train de m'engager sur Banana fish et Eiji là '')

Alors ne vous attendez pas à la fic du siècle, c'est juste la première idée que j'avais eu sur ce manga. Pas bien original donc, ni très développé d'ailleurs. Juste une excuse pour faire un petit lemon… raté de surcroît '. En gros, je publie parce que je vous ai trop pris la tête dessus pour annuler sa programmation lol -

Bonne lecture quand même, pour les plus courageux x

**La complainte**

Dans un pays lointain où cette dame de fer était en construction. Où ces vers enchanteurs de poète sans le sou se chantaient dans des corps de ballet de femmes aux vertus légères, habillées de dentelles de couleurs chatoyantes. Ce lieu impie, en haut de cette butte connue de tout le bon peuple, était chaque jour, chaque heure ou minute le théâtre de relations tumultueuses. Toutes aussi brûlantes et passionnées que rapides et désespérés. C'est en ce lieu d'un monde à part qu'un peintre et poète terminait au plus vite la toile de sa vie. L'œuvre puisée de son cœur meurtri à l'idée de se séparer de celle qu'il aimait. Cette femme, celle-là même qui était ainsi dessinée nue sur cette aquarelle aux tons pastel, se devait de rejoindre son époux ambassadeur japonais. Dans quelques heures à peine, ils repartiraient dans leur pays ne lui laissant plus que ce tableau pour seul souvenir. Après plus de dix longues années d'amour secret et camouflé, la jeune femme se devait de suivre l'homme que sa famille avait choisit pour elle lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

Alors que les adieux se faisaient déchirants et cruels, l'homme offrit un dernier gage de son amour. Ce n'était qu'un bijou de pacotille. Mais bien que dépossédé de toute richesse, il avait tenu à lui faire ce dernier présent pour qu'elle aussi se souvienne de lui à jamais. Plaçant le pendentif autour de son cou, l'homme embrassa une dernière fois sa douce avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais entre deux rues étroites.

De ce jour maudit, l'objet reposant sur la poitrine de l'étrangère, conserva en lui tout cet amour, cette peine et ce désir qu'ils n'avaient pu assouvir. Au fil du temps, il fut même dit que quiconque le porterait ressentirait une partie de ces sentiments accumulés au fil des ans dans le cœur et l'âme de ces deux amants maudits.

**_« En haut de la rue St-Vincent  
Un poète et une inconnue  
S'aimèrent l'espace d'un instant  
Mais il ne l'a jamais revue »  
  
_**

Pour une fois il n'avait eu besoin de personne.

Seul.

Cette mission confiée par Kakei, il l'avait réalisé seul

Et cette dernière n'en avait été pas moins réussie sans qu'il ne tombe pour autant dans un lac gelé, qu'il se perde dans un livre ou ne croise le fantôme d'une petite fille espiègle.

Non. Aucune catastrophe n'était survenue.

Nul doute qu'il allait la mériter cette prime qu'on lui avait promit.

Lui qui avait tant besoin d'argent.

Rentrant enfin dans le petit appartement, situé au-dessus de la pharmacie qu'il partageait avec Himura, Kudo se pressa d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune mésaventure, l'air extérieur n'en avait pas moins été des plus glacials.

Aussi, avait-il à présent, envie d'un bain. Une source d'eau brûlante qui puisse réussir à le réchauffer.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait si froid subitement. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas sa peau qui était gelée. L'intérieur même de son corps semblait en proie à une glace inconnue le dévorant de l'intérieur.

Vérifiant pour la énième fois que le pendentif qu'il devait rapporter se trouvait toujours autour de son cou, le jeune homme entra sans un bruit dans la petite salle carrelée. Aussitôt, il mit en marche les robinets pour remplir la baignoire. Bien qu'habitant Tokyo, le pharmacien avait fait installer une salle d'eau européenne. Rien de mieux pour lui changer ses habitudes. Mais qui pouvait-il ? C'était déjà un luxe que d'avoir enfin un toit sur sa tête. Ce froid latent qui lui glaçait les os, ne faisait que lui rappeler ces moments passés sous la neige à la recherche d'une source de chaleur. Nul doute qu'il serait mort de froid si Himura n'était pas venu à son secours ce soir-là.

Pourquoi l'avait-il seulement aid ?

L'absence de réponse à cette question le frustrait plus que tout.

L'avait-il entendu crier sa volonté de vivre alors qu'il s'endormait sous le froid engourdissant de la neige au milieu de la rue ? Avait-il comprit, qu'il était prêt à tout pour survivre, pour peu qu'on lui en donne la chance ? Il était pourtant plus mort que vif lorsqu'il l'avait croisé au détour d'un chemin. Et malgré tout, il l'avait prit avec lui. Finalement, il lui devait tout autant qu'à Kakei qui les avait recueillit à sa manière.

Comment pouvait-il faire aujourd'hui pour réussir enfin à l'en remercier ?

**_«_**_ **Cette chanson il composa  
Espérant que son inconnue  
Un matin d'printemps l'entendra  
Quelque part au coin d'une rue »  
  
**_

Rikuo n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Kazaharu rentrait à deux heures du matin passé.

Mais il se permettait encore de chanter dans son bain.

Ne s'était-il donc pas aperçue que l'absence de lumière extérieure lui indiquait que la nuit était belle et bien tombée depuis des lustres sur la capitale et qu'il lui fallait par conséquent garder le silence !!

Désabusé par cette attitude irrespectueuse pour sa personne, le télékinésiste se leva en colère pour faire comprendre son point de vu à celui qui ne cessait jamais de l'agacer de par son comportement sans cesse naïf, gamin et immature…

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, il pu aussitôt apercevoir son « colocataire » habillé d'un yukata de soie pure traverser le couloir. A l'évidence, il se dirigeait dans la cuisine. Selon toute logique, il devait avoir faim à avoir passé sa nuit dehors. Le suivant par réflexe, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne mettait pas le feu aux vues de sa grande capacité à cuisiner, Rikuo ne s'attendit pas à apercevoir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Avec une absence totale d'hésitation, l'adolescent venait de prendre en main un couteau avant d'en placer la lame sur son poignet droit. Il allait ainsi se couper les veines d'un geste vif et incisif, quand Himura réussit, in extremis, à dévier son mouvement d'une onde mentale.

Trop stupéfait par une telle action, le jeune homme réagit alors instinctivement. Avançant pour faire face au blond suicidaire, il le gifla de toutes ses forces. Tant et si bien qu'une légère rougeur apparaissait déjà sur la joue meurtrie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Kudo ?

Tiré de son rêve éveillé, le blond l'observa avec curiosité. Penchant sa tête de droite à gauche, il semblait redécouvrir avec surprise chacun de ses traits. Mais très vite, une étincelle de joie s'empara de son regard tandis que soudainement souriant, il se fondait tout contre lui.

Sentant ce corps se presser de toutes ses forces contre son torse, Himura n'eut alors d'autre choix que de l'entourer de ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte ?

Etait-il tout simplement heureux qu'il l'ait empêché d'agir comme l'idiot qu'il était ?

Alors que la lune blanche se reflétait sur la fenêtre de leur petite cuisine, Himura aperçu ses éclats sur la chevelure fine de Kazahaya. Mais était-ce bien la lune ou la simple lueur du néon ? Toujours est-il que ses cheveux habituellement d'un blond cendré reflétaient cette nuit-là, de légères nuances rousses.

**_«_** **_La lune trop blême  
Pose un diadème  
Sur tes cheveux roux  
La lune trop rousse  
De gloire éclabousse  
Ton jupon plein d'trous »  
  
_**

Ne résistant pas à cette étrange attraction qui s'emparait parfois de lui quand le blond était physiquement si proche, Himura glissa quelques doigts dans ses mèches désordonnées et de toutes tailles. Kudo, prenait-il seulement conscience de cette attirance qui émanait de lui quelque soit ses gestes, son attitude ? Lui qui était si naïf en la matière. Finalement attendri de le sentir ainsi blottit contre son torse, Himura tenta de comprendre les raisons de son étrange attitude. Délaissant donc sa voix bourrue et son agacement, ce fut tout doucement, presque tendrement, qu'il lui parla à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je suis heureux

Une réponse qu'il n'attendait résolument pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as retrouvé… enfin…Tu as fini par me retrouver. Je n'y croyais plus. J'étais prêt à mettre fin à mes jours… Mais tu es là et il nous reste encore quelques heures avant qu'il ne nous sépare.

- Kudo, je te rappelle que nous vivons sous le même toit.

- Je voulais tant te revoir avant mon départ.

Décidément le gamin n'était pas dans son état normal.

Tentant de s'écarter un peu, Himura du se faire une raison. Il n'y arriverait pas aussi facilement. Sans parler des jambes fines qui étaient, à présent, découvertes de tout tissu. Dans une attitude de plus en plus aguicheuse, Kudo ne cessait plus de les frotter le long des siennes.

****

Et c'était quoi cette balade qu'il murmurait à nouveau sans qu'il n'en saisisse le moindre mot ?

Déstabilisé par ces paroles qui lui semblaient avant tout étrangères, Himura les reconnu enfin ! S'il n'en connaissait pas le sens, les accents et ces mots si proches du japonais dans ses sons, n'était autre que le français. Ce pays sur lequel, ils avaient copié la construction de la tour de Tokyo. Mais aussi le pays d'où provenait le bijou que Kakei avait demandé à Kudo de retrouver chez un brocanteur de retour d'un voyage à Paris.

Définitivement déstabilisé par ce léger bruit que créait la soie fine froissée dans ce mouvement régulier et sensuel, Himura tenta à nouveau d'écarter son ami. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que celui-ci n'agissait pas de sa propre volonté. A n'en pas douter, cette énième mission orchestrée par Kakei venait de tourner mal rendant l'adolescent plus entreprenant que jamais. Et pour ne pas changer, lui était à nouveau la victime de ses visions.

Que son don pouvait être pénible.

N'était-il donc pas capable de gérer sa psychométrie comme lui-même savait maîtriser sa télékinésie ?

- Calmes-toi Kudo, nous allons...

N'ayant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rikuo du accueillir des lèvres empressées et brûlantes se déposant avec impatience sur les siennes. Loin de se contenter d'un simple baiser. Caresse éphémère. Le jeune blond insistait pour glisser sa langue mutine entre les lèvres de celui qu'il prenait pour son amant.

Ne résistant pas longtemps face à cette simple requête, finalement assez peu engageante, Himura l'embrassa très vite de sa propre initiative. Inversant leur situation, il plaqua le corps fin contre le mur de la cuisine pour dévorer avec appétit les lèvres dociles et amoureuses. Avec de la chance sa réponse guère équivoque ferait peur à l'adolescent qui ne s'en réveillerait que plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, les yeux embrumés d'un plaisir certain, Kazahaya était l'image même de l'incitation à la débauche et en rien impatient d'en finir.

Bien au contraire même. Satisfait que son amant réponde enfin à sa supplique, Kudo ne se débattait pas le moins du monde. Abandonné aux baisers, il ne laissait plus qu'échapper quelques soupirs de contentement qui n'avaient rien de très viril. Loin de s'arrêter-là, Himura dénuda alors une partie de sa gorge pour y déposer une suite de légers baisers. Petites fourmis recouvrant de leur délice la peau blanche et douce où reposait le bijou, cause de la perte mentale du jeune homme. Quand Himura tenta de le lui enlever avec douceur, Kuda l'en empêcha violement. Une seconde de silence, durant laquelle leurs regards se croisèrent avec forces et le blond découvrit à nouveau son cou de ses mains fines tirant, impatientes, sur les pans du kimono coloré.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné la bataille, Himura vint finalement lui mordiller le lobe d'une oreille pour y murmurer une nouvelle requête.

- Allons nous coucher d'accord ?

**_« La lune trop pâle  
Caresse l'opale  
De tes yeux blasés  
Princesse de la rue_**  
**_Soit la bienvenue  
Dans mon cœur bless »_**

Acceptant la proposition d'un hochement de tête, Kazahaya lia aussitôt ses mains derrière le dos de son amant pour les glisser sous son tee-shirt. Le laissant agir à sa guise, Rikuo l'incita surtout avec efficacité à remonter ses petites menottes le long de son dos pour venir se fixer derrière sa nuque. Alors seulement, il lui releva ses jambes pour le porter tout simplement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Avec de la chance, cet être d'un autre temps dont il ignorait tout hormis son mal d'amour l'ayant à l'évidence poussé jusqu'au suicide, se contenterait de quelques baisers et caresses supplémentaires avant de s'endormir enfin à jamais. Alors seulement, il avait une chance de retrouver l'esprit de Kudo dans le corps de son « ami ».

- Non, ta chambre.

N'osant pas le braquer, Riuko accepta la requête et se dirigea finalement vers sa propre chambre. Tout lui soufflait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrer ce spectre. En pareille situation, Kudo était comme pris dans une crise de somnambulisme. Le sortir de cette démence brutalement pouvait avoir de graves conséquences sur son esprit. D'autant plus que le garçon doué d'une forte psychométrie et empathie pouvait percevoir les sentiments perdurant dans les objets et personne au centuple de leur force d'origine.

L'allongeant finalement sur son lit aux draps défaits, Himura l'installa gentiment sous les couvertures avant de s'en éloigner. Mais aussitôt l'adolescent se releva pour l'inciter à le rejoindre.

A l'évidence un simple baiser sur le front n'allait pas suffire.

Contrarié de devoir s'occuper de la sorte de ce salle gamin en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'aspirait lui qu'à dormir, Himura laissa subitement échapper un soupir très éloigné de l'agacement. Sans qu'il ne les ait vu venir, les petites mains s'étaient glissées par le bas de son short pour remonter le long de ses jambes et trouver enfin ce qu'elles semblaient chercher avec avidité.

Les repoussant brutalement, Himura du attendre quelques secondes pour retrouver toute sa retenue. Il allait devenir fou. Lui qui luttait chaque jour pour ne pas céder à son envie d'être plus tendre et attentif avec lui…

Reprenant son souffle non sans mal, il tenta de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait à sa disposition. Pour sortir l'adolescent de son « voyage », il fallait l'éloigner au maximum de l'objet responsable de sa perdition puis l'endormir afin qu'il oubli, une bonne fois pour toute, l'identité qui ne lui appartenait pas. L'autre solution était de le réveiller avec douceur. Le faire marcher sur une serviette humide avait réussi à interrompre le processus la dernière fois. Sauf qu'alors il ne souhaitait « que » sortir de l'appartement pour aller planter des fleurs dans un parc tout proche. La solution ultime était de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ce geste doux le surprenait toujours suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne aussitôt toute sa conscience.

Hors cette nuit-là, cette dernière chance n'était pas prête de fonctionner. Le baiser était loin d'être la solution idéale, vue comme « l'autre » » ne semblait qu'attendre cela.

**_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux  
Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux  
  
_**

Toujours en proie aux doutes, Himura fut finalement vaincu par les yeux emprunt d'inquiétude et de doutes. Kudo semblait souffrir de son indécision. L'absence d'impatience dans ses gestes prouvait à « l'être » le possédant qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux que lui qu'ils se retrouvent enfin. Observant alors cette main presque tremblante qui lui proposait de le rejoindre, le jeune homme n'y tint plus.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Qui pouvait résister à cet appel quand il avait devant lui ce corps si parfait, cette douceur innée qui l'entourait ?

Hypnotisé par ses yeux verts dorés qui le transportaient, Rikuo s'allongea à ses cotés. Sa seule présence physique pourrait peut-être suffire à le calmer. Mais Kudo en voulait toujours plus.

- Je t'aime trop pour gâcher cette dernière nuit. Demain nous seront à nouveau séparés alors aimes-moi.

Physiquement coincé par le corps fin qui le surplombait à présent, Rikuo tenta, tant bien que mal, de garder ses distances. Mais comment résister ?

S'étant finalement dévêtu de son kimono, l'adolescent dénudé ne cessait plus de se presser contre lui. L'embrassant sans retenu, ses mains malicieuses avaient même réussi, à force d'insistance, à lui enlever son tee-shirt, révélant ainsi son tatouage jusqu'alors gardé au secret. Ne restait plus que son simple short en guise de barrière séparant leurs deux corps.

Même les mots sensuels ne cessaient toujours pas de lui être murmurés aux creux de son oreille. Des mots doux à l'accent étranger qui n'en gardait pas moins le timbre de l'être désiré. Car oui, depuis toujours il n'avait cessé de désirer cet adolescent stupide. Cet idiot de première, incapable de terminer une mission sans se mettre dans l'embarra, se couvrir d'ennuis jusqu'au cou ou y risquer sa vie. N'étaient-il d'ailleurs pas à cet instant, en train d'essuyer les plâtres d'une énième coquille ?

Dire que Kakei savait pertinemment comment toutes les missions du garçon se termineraient avant même qu'il ne s'y attelle.

Pourquoi se faisait-il à chaque fois manipuler ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que son ardeur à la tache, son envie de vaincre et de vivre, son don inné pour ressentir les choses et cette intelligence latente recouverte de tant d'innocence lui donne à ce point le besoin presque physique de le couvrir. Le préserver de toutes agressions. L'enfermer dans un cocon de douceur et d'amour pour lui faire connaître la tendresse qu'un rustre tel que lui pouvait vouloir offrir à un être aussi pur que cet ange l'était à ses yeux.

**_« Petite mandigote  
Je sens ta menotte  
Qui cherche ma main  
Je sens ta poitrine  
Et ta taille fine  
J'oublie mon chagrin »  
  
_**

Toujours couché sur le dos, intégralement recouvert du corps dénudé de l'être désiré, Himura ne pu l'empêcher de s'asseoir plus fermement sur ses hanches. Léchant avec appétit ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, l'adolescent ne cessait plus ses mouvements lascifs, frottant ainsi leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Cette pression devenait impossible à gérer. La chaleur s'insinuait de plus en plus en eux. Tandis que les premières gouttes de sueurs les recouvraient avec délice. Léchant l'une de celles qui s'écoulait tout doucement vers le nombril de son aîné, Kudo releva son regard emprunt d'amour et d'inquiétude. Il se sentait si impuissant de ne pas le voir plus entreprenant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre ses lèvres un peu plus bas encore, Himura le stoppa violement.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Aller jusqu'au bout de leur désir passait encore. Mais le laisser se salir de la sorte pour lui, il n'en était pas question. Alors il attira à nouveau son visage fin et androgyne jusqu'à lui, d'une douce caresse sur sa joue, il l'attira un peu plus prêt et enfin happa à nouveau ses lèvres rougies par leurs précédents baisers pour s'offrir tout à lui. Liant sa langue à celle de son cadet, Rikuo lui appris enfin la bonne manœuvre à suivre. Ses baisers avaient été jusqu'alors des plus passionnés mais encore si naïfs et réservés.

Le devinant heureux à travers ce sourire qu'ils partageaient, Rikuo mordilla un peu plus la chair rose et sucrée tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts en des arabesques aux creux des reins brûlants qui se collaient à lui telle à une ancre.

Aux gémissements obtenus, à ce corps alangui qui ne cessait plus de se mouvoir sensuellement en proie à un feu intérieur qui le consumait, Himura était lui aussi heureux. L'espace d'un instant, il venait d'oublier que ce n'était pas totalement la personne qu'il aimait qui se trouvait ainsi abandonnée dans ses bras.

N'en pouvant plus de cette retenue qui n'était pourtant plus, le jeune homme inversa leur position. Prenant les poignets du blond en main, il les positionna avec force au dessus de son visage épanoui par le désir. Alors, il partit à la découverte de celui qu'il voulait emprisonner de son corps, celui qu'il voulait faire sien, dans lequel il voulait enferrer sa chaire.

**_« Je sens sur tes lèvres  
Une odeur de fièvre  
De gosse mal nourri  
Et sous ta caresse  
Je sens une ivresse  
Qui m'anéantit »  
_**

Rien ne fut oublié. Sa gorge douce, son torse en sueur. Il les lécha, mordilla sans plus compter ces zones qu'il marquait de sa propriété. Pour preuve, le suçon sur ce cou pâle qu'il n'abandonna pas avant que la marque ne soit incrustée dans la peau pour des jours à venir.

Descendant toujours plus bas, Himura goûta alors avec impatience la senteur de cette zone si peu découverte. Cette peau douce à la naissance des cuisses. Puis avec délectation les bourses gonflées qu'il prenait plaisir à torturer en les ignorant avant de les soumettre à sa volonté. Cette peau fine excitée à l'extrême sous la frustration de ne pas sentir les lèvres plus présente sur le gland pulsant et impatient.

N'en attendant pas d'avantage, répondant à la pression des mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés, Rikuo finit par l'entourer de ses lèvres gourmandes. D'abord conscient d'imprimer une lenteur tortueuse, il prit plaisir à l'entourer de sa langue mutine qui le serpentait avec délice. Mais avant que son compagnon ne trouve l'assouvissement, il se retira pour mieux l'enivrer.

Alors qu'il allait le posséder sans plus attendre, Rikuo stoppa son geste une seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La respiration chaotique, il prenait conscience qu'il avait faillit faire une erreur. Si l'entité le voulait plus que tout, l'empaler comme une bête sans même le préparer aurait « réveill » Kudo. Hors dans pareille situation, un choc si violent aurait pu couper court à toute sa raison mentale. Le risque majeur restait de briser définitivement le lien si ténu réunissant le corps à l'esprit de l'adolescent.

Reprenant ses baisers avec moins d'empressement, le brun prépara avec attention le corps détendu à son entrée. Alors seulement, il s'exécuta. Bonheur suprême qu'était cette sensation de possession du corps aimé. Montant graduellement tous deux dans leur plaisir, Kazahaya se libéra le premier resserrant ainsi sa chair brûlante sur l'organe qu'elle emprisonnait en elle. Il n'en fallait pas plus, pour que sous une dernière poussée, Rikuo libère à son tour son essence en lui. Ce trop plein d'amour qu'il offrait à cet être qui le méconnaissait tant.

Repus de fatigue et enfin soulagé de toutes ses frustrations, le jeune homme se laissa retomber dans le lit. Tandis que Kudo se boudinait contre son torse musclé et en sueur, Rikuo détachait enfin ce bijou de malheur responsable de leur nuit agitée. Le déposant finalement sur la table de nuit, il les recouvrit ensuite des draps froissés avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**_Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux  
Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux  
  
_**

Alors que la nuit se dispersait aux faveurs de l'aurore, Himura se glissa hors de son lit, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Endormi sur le ventre, ce dernier donnait l'image d'un ange. Comme cela pouvait être éloigné de la réalité.

Sachant pertinemment que l'adolescent ne se réveillerait pas avant longtemps, suite à cette lourde crise d'empathie subite quelques heures plus tôt, il du se contraindre à aller préparer son petit déjeuné. Ce n'était pourtant pas son tour. Et en pareille occasion, il se devait de le réveiller à coup de botte pour le secouer et le pousser à faire sa part du travail. Ce n'était pas drôle tous les jours d'agir de la sorte. Mais il l'avait promis à leur bienfaiteur. Ils devaient lui apprendre la valeur des responsabilités, aussi insignifiante soient-elles. Si cela pouvait sembler étrange comme réflexion, il lui avait suffit de découvrir que Kudo était incapable de cuire ne serait-ce que du riz pour en comprendre toute l'importance. Parfois c'était à croire qu'il venait d'un autre monde tant il méconnaissait cette vie dans laquelle il vivait.

Mais quelques soient ses promesses, à cet instant, l'observant si profondément endormi, il n'eut pas le courage d'agir. Comme cette fois, pas si lointaine, où Kudo souffrait d'une violente grippe, il le laissa en paix. Réfutant toute faiblesse à son égard, il jugeait préférable de profiter de l'occasion pour lui faire cumuler toutes les taches ménagères de la semaine à venir. Cela était une bien meilleure punition pour cette grasse matinée qu'il ne manquerait pas de prendre, comme il le connaissait.

Soupirant devant sa propre lâcheté à ne pas s'avouer son incapacité à agir comme il le devait, Himura referma sans un bruit la porte de sa chambre. L'ayant à nouveau habillé d'un simple caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, l'adolescent ne serait pas surpris de se réveiller en ce lieu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'à moitié endormi, il se trompait, sciemment ou non, de porte quand il se couchait en dernier.

Pour lui, si la nuit passée avait été un instant de bonheur merveilleux, Rikuo savait qu'il n'en était pourtant rien. Ce n'était pas Kazahaya qu'il avait serré dans ses bras. Ou plutôt ce n'était pas lui que le blond avait vu quand il le prenait avec passion. Non, juste le fantôme d'une femme morte par amour qui l'avait séduit avant de s'évanouir dans l'aube.

**_« Mais voilà qu'il flotte  
La lune se trotte  
La princesse aussi  
Sous le ciel sans lune  
Je pleure à la brune  
Mon rêve évanoui »_**

En ce matin d'automne, un jeune homme apparu souriant dans la pharmacie. Dans ses mains se trouvait l'objet tant convoité par son employeur. S'approchant ému d'avoir réussi à réaliser sa mission seul et sans le moindre incident, Kudo tendit le petit pendentif au pharmacien.

- Comme promis voici le bijou que je devais retrouver.

- C'est parfait. Merci.

- Vous allez me payer combien pour cette nuit ?

- Et bien… En fait, je comptais te donner une prime équivalente à une journée de travail ici. Mais aux vues de tes retards successifs au cours des deux semaines passées, tu me dois encore le double !

- Quoi ?!!!!!!!!

Dépité de ne pas avoir compris qu'il était aussi débitaire depuis de si nombreux jours, ce fut déçu et fatigué qu'il reparti à sa tache quotidienne.

Resté en retrait, Himura ne pouvait qu'être agacé de voir cet idiot se faire avoir à nouveau. Pourtant, il n'en dit rien. Comme pour chacune des malversations de Kakei, il garda le silence. Quelque chose lui confirmait que ce n'était pas pour rien que le pharmacien agissait ainsi avec lui. Après tout, n'était-ce pas en premier lieu la meilleure manière de s'assurer qu'il ne les quitterait pas avant qu'il ne le souhaite vraiment.

Mais pour quelle raison, Kakei souhaitait-il le conserver ainsi à leurs cotés ?

Bien que suspicieux, Himura mit ses doutes de coté. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses propres affaires.

Comme à chaque fois que son amant se montrait cruel avec lui, Saiga approcha l'adolescent pour lui changer les idées de quelques boutades qui ne manquaient jamais, comme à l'instant, de le faire rougir de gène.

Soupirant devant ces habitudes routinières qu'ils prenaient tous, Himura poursuivit le rangement des produits pharmaceutiques sur les étagères.

A aucun instant, il n'aperçu le regard triste que lui lançait son compagnon d'infortune.

Une fois encore, il s'était réveillé dans le lit de Rikuo. Et une fois encore, cette proximité avec ce qui lui appartenait avait eu raison de sa santé mentale. A la différence près que le cauchemar sanglant et brutal de la dernière fois s'était changé en un rêve quelque peu… érotique, aux accents de plaisir qui ne l'avait pas moins perturbé. Si seulement ce type pouvait être moins distant avec lui. Il aurait tant aimé se lier un peu plus d'amitié avec lui.

Attristé de ne jamais être plus qu'un simple collègue de travail, tout au plus un « colocataire » supporté, ce fut dépité et malheureux que l'adolescent reprit sa tache. Un jour peut-être, tous ces sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours le laisseraient enfin en paix. Un jour, les siens seraient peut-être même aussi partagés….

Car il avait beau être naïf, les rêves ne laissaient pas des marques comme ce suçon qu'il camouflait sous son col roulé….

Fin

Bon, elle n'est pas géniale cette fanfic (le lemon est quelque peu conclu trop rapidement à mon goût mais je manquait d'idée pour le finir '') M'enfin en l'écrivant, j'ai eu l'idée d'une seconde fanfic qui prendrait la suite de celle-ci et se déroulerait après/pendant l'histoire évoquée dans le volume 3. (Mon préféré avec leur incursion dans un collège huppé x). Mais bon, comme pour les deux autres idée que je commence à avoir pour Wolf's rain, ça ne sera pas avant que je termine toutes les fics que j'ai déjà en cours sur Gundam (et y'en a pas moins de 12 TT). Donc pas avant début 2005 gomen -- D'un autre coté, c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment attendu lol -''

mimi yuy


End file.
